Titanium
by Brittanaluverr
Summary: Follow Beca Mitchell as she goes through her freshmen year at college where she meets some cool aca-nerds, and a perky redhead who breaks down all her walls.
1. Chapter 1

All of Beca Mitchell's life she had known that she wanted to produce music. DJ was practically her middle name and everyone she had ever met in her life had known that. So when her Dad had called her after her Senior year in high school, forcing her to go to college instead of going to LA, she had lost it.

She knew Sheila, the step-monster from hell, had played a major part in her father's decision to send her to school. Beca still held tremendous resentment against Sheila but that was because she had caused major issues for her. Beca believed that if Sheila had not invaded her fathers life then Beca would still have a family and would have less problems.

Problems such as pushing away anyone that even showed the slightest hint of caring about her, being alone all the time, and some of her attitude issues.

What can ya say, Beca Mitchell was a real catch ladies and gents. Beca knew she had issues and that most of the time she was hard to work with, but that's just who she is and she doubts anything could ever change her.

Beca's legs jumped to the music as she sat in the back of the yellow cab on its way to Barden University, where she would have to suffer until she could convince her dad to just let her go to LA. The mix she had been working on the entire trip here rang throughout her ears and she smiled lightly to herself.

She was always proud of every mix that she made no matter what. Pain usually resulted in her best work, thus the reason she is so happy with the mix that was currently playing.

She watched the passing scenery and the impending building and just rolled her eyes. Why would anyone ever want to willingly come to school instead of following their dreams? Like for real, dude.

The cab lurched to a stop in a sea of other cabs and young adults crowding the busy sidewalks. Parents weeping as they say goodbye to their little birds as they leave their nests. It was astounding to see so many young adults in one place and all she could do was cringe. She had always preferred being alone.

True happiness was being locked in a room, no lights on, maybe a few snacks, and countless hours of making her mixes. Now you could see why she did not have that many friends.

As the cab driver stepped out to help her with her bags she raced to beat him to her laptop bag. That thing was like the Holy Bible to her. No one could ever touch it but her own tiny hands. That was Beca's number one rule. That, and never touch her headphones, or someone will lose a hand.

"I got it." she sends a warning look to the cab driver and he immediately backs off.

As she holds her bag tightly in her hand, she takes a closer look around and all the craziness happening around her. However, she does not get very far in looking around before an annoying high pitched voice rings trough her ears.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" The annoyingly perky blonde practically screams in her face.

"Uh Baker Hall, I think." She stutters and remains looking annoyed. Of course she would have one of the most annoying girls ever to show her around this hellhole. Beca could see that things would just go so amazing here. Yeah no.

"Okay. So what you're gonna do is you're gonna go down this way.." Thankfully her voice gets drowned out by loud music as a car screeches to a stop right next to her. There are parents in the front seat and a young adult in the back.

Beca had eyes. She could tell this boy was a dork by the way he was playing the air guitar to the song and when his parents slam on the gas he falls back against the seat. She knew the boy thought he was all that and could get a girl to think he was cute. However, Beca was not just any other girl. She doesn't do cute nor does she do liking people. She hoped to never see him again.

She did however like the song that had been playing.

"Your campus map." The annoying girl snapped her out of the song she now had stuck in her head.

"and your official BU rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening." Her eyes go wide as she hands it over to Beca.

Beca smirked and slipped the whistle between her teeth just to mess with the girl. The girl 'humphs' and Beca just grins as she walks past her to find her way to the dorm.

She saw lots of things on her way to her dorm and she immediately wanted to leave.

When she got to her dorm she knew she would have to try and at least be a little social. She had a roommate for god's sake and she knew she had to try and get on her good side. Especially since the Asian girl had immediately started shooting daggers at her as soon as she stepped foot into the dorm room. _What is up with everyone here?_ Beca thought to herself. _Maybe everyone had one of those rape whistles shoved up their asses._

 _"_ Hey." Beca whispered lightly afraid that saying hey the wrong way would make this girl dislike her even more than she apparently already did.

"You must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Beca." She said as she set her bag down on the bare bed that was going to be hers for who knows how long.

The girl glared at her.

So that triggered something in her wonderful Beca brain of hers. _Wait maybe this girl couldn't speak English and that was her problem._ So of course, her mouth reacted before anything else.

"No English?"

No response.

"Yes English?"

No response.

"Just tell me where you're at with English." Beca muttered, confused beyond belief.

No response.

 _Okie Dokie,_ she thought to herself, _first roommate ever and she hates me._ Beca knew this was just going to keep going downhill. So instead of trying to salvage what little dignity she had left, she quickly turned her heels and started unpacking all her stuff, wordlessly.

So first day at college, she had been faced with an annoying chick, an annoying boy, and a girl who kind of scared her. She shook her head as she set out her mix table, and let out a huge sigh. Would Beca ever fit anywhere or would she always be this broken loner?

As she altered her mix, there was a knock at the door, and her fathers muffle voice behind it.

"Hey this is Campus police, hide your wine coolers!" He pops his head through the door, chuckling.

She turns and raises her eyebrows.

"Just your old man making a funny." He closes the door.

She rolls her eyes and turns around, "Chris Rock, everybody." Yes she is still super bitter about him forcing her to go here against her will. Especially when she is already doing _so_ good in the socializing department.

"Hey you must be Beca's roommate. I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad. I teach Comparative Literature here."

No response.

He turns towards her mimicking her earlier eyebrow raise. Like father like daughter.

"So when did you get here? How did you get here?"

"Took a cab. Didn't wanna inconvenience you and Sheila. How is the step-monster?" She throws out the loving term, whilst fumbling with some options on her laptop.

Then he starts droning on about how she _actually_ is and that's when Beca loses it. She immediately cuts him off before she throws up over hearing about Sheila.

"No, I don't actually care I just wanted to say 'Step-monster."

Then that sets him off and he starts talking about how she needs an education, she shouldn't be Rick Dees , _blah blah blah._ She didn't care how many people stood against her and her dream, as long as she believed in herself then she was good.

The sole reason for so many of her problems was standing there right in front of her shooting her down again and again. She could not hear another word of his disapproval. So she cut him off again and left with Kimmy Jin to the activities fair.

The activities fair was where every single person could be in their natural habitat and get other people to join their natural habitats. Beca did not care about any of it but it was better than being crushed by her fathers opinions.

Tents were everywhere, multicolored, people swarming around them like happy bees.

However, maybe she could find some sort of DJ-ing booth or something like that so school wouldn't be that dreadful.

Stupid frat boys chanted as they passed by her and all she could do was shake her head.

She faintly heard some boys singing across the quad but she paid no attention. She wandered aimlessly up and down the sidewalk barely paying any attention to the tents.

Something caught her eye from across the quad. It was like seeing a warm campfire after a long day of camping. The girl had her side turned and she was standing next to an even taller blonde girl. The redhead's hair was flaming and hard to not notice. The girl slightly turned her head and Beca caught site of ocean colored eyes. Her eyes contrasted her hair and maybe that was why Beca's heart had increased in speed.

This girl was drop dead gorgeous and all Beca could do was stare.

This girl was slightly taller than Beca, had bright red hair, even brighter blue eyes, long legs, and was wearing a super cute dress.

For a tiny second, Beca debated walking past the blonde and redhead but then Becas social issues got in the way and she turned her body the other way, towards a DJ booth. _Hm, if she could see that redhead again then maybe college wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So this will follow the movie but Bechloe as the love story. Since PP2 is out i will eventually get there and then follow that movie too. Don't worry Bechloe is endgame but patience is key.**

 **All rights go to the Pitch Perfect world.**

 **So hopefully you guys like this, I am super pumped to write it all out and let the love blossom between our angsty midget and perky redhead.**

 **Read &Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca was wandering around aimlessly, when a flash of green and yellow caught her eye. _Barden DJ's_ , it read. Beca mentally fist pumped and walked over. Maybe they would want her sick beats and her awesome as frick ear piercings.

Her ear piercings and thick eyeliner were kind of her signature pieces. Oh yeah and her unusually short height.

Whatever, back to what she's supposed to be thinking about. Her trying to join this club. She takes a look around the table and when she actually starts reading and finally notices the two guys wearing _kippah's._ She then proceeded to mentally face palm when all the dots connect.

Oh of course, she would find the Deaf Jews booth instead of a DJ booth. What booth would she find next? The diddly juice club? Probably.

This whole college thing was turning out to be one big pile of disaster after disaster.

As she finishes looking at a picture of some Deaf Jews who looked pretty turnt at one of their parties, she goes to turn around. When she turns, she notices a heavy set blonde girl to her right. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a blue shirt with a skirt.

"Oh yeah, DJ'.s Deaf Jews." She pauses to look at Beca, speaking in an Australian accent. She then proceeds on pointing at the pictures of them and mimicking a record scratching, warily looking at the two guys.

"Shalom!" Deaf Jew #1 shouts at both of the girls.

"That's not a real word but keep trying. You will get there!" The blonde practically screams at the oblivious guys. This girl just keeps grinning and swinging her arms from side to side. Beca could tell that this girl was crazy just in the time she had been around her.

"Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?"

"Ah, No I did _Fiddler on the Roof,_ though in highschool. It was like me and some aboriginals. It was really Jewish. It was full-on Jew." That kind of drew the line for Beca. It was time for her to get the heck out of dodge and away from this crazy blonde. As Beca walked away, she faintly heard the blonde trying to give the Jews her number and all Beca could do was laugh.

"Yo Shawty!" An Australian accent calls out from behind Beca. Beca turns and finds the blonde trying to run to catch up with her but she is not prevailing. The blonde has to stop twice before she reaches Beca.

"The name es Fat Amy, shawty." The so called Fat Amy tells her as she tries to catch her breathe, bent over next to Beca. Beca cringes and looks at Amy with a _wtf_ face.

"Fat Amy? Why include the fat, dude?" Beca unwillingly finds herself asking.

Fat Amy just claps her hands and stands back up so she looks down on Beca. "So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back, ya know?" Amy just continues grinning at Beca like today is the best day of her life.

"Well, that makes sense dude. I respect that." Beca turns to walk away but can't seem to shake Amy.

Amy continues walking with her, "Ohhhh yeah, some Aretha, that's what I'm talking about shawty."

Beca just shakes her head, "It's Beca, not shawty." It was time to get rid of the blonde for good. Beca's socializing time was completely full for the day and she needed a nap, or tequila.

"Bec Bec, you sing? I just got asked to join this aca rad group by two twig bitches. I call the blonde 'Miss stick up her ass' and I just call the redhead 'Red' or maybe I should call her 'Tamale." Amy rants on and on then looks off to the side in serious debate on what to call the redhead.

But then things start to click in Beca's mind and she stops dead in her tracks. _The Redhead._ Beca saw a blonde and a redhead earlier that day at one of their booths. Maybe since Fat Amy had talked to them Beca could casually walk up to them. _Ugh why is being me so hard?_ Beca thought to herself in inner turmoil.

Amy just now noticed that Beca had stopped and she skipped over to her. Amy was still grinning even though Beca was at war with herself in her head right now.

"Shawty why the stoppy stop?"

Beca looked up at Amy and just threw caution to the wind. "Wanna take me by the booth? I mean I really like music but I don't know. I'd have to see what this group is all about and what it stands for ya know?" Beca fiddled her hands trying not to show that she was nervous to even be near the beautiful redhead.

Amy grinned, but then it slowly disappeared, "Uh yeah, uh, I totes would Becs, but I have to go talk to boyfriend #7, he's feeling a little neglected because I've been hanging out so much with boyfriend #4, ya know how it is. Anywho the booth is just over there. Be careful, midget!" Amy spun on her heels and was gone in the blink of an eye.

 _Hmm who knew she could move that fast._

Beca looked over to where Amy had pointed and there they were. The blonde and redhead were trying, unsuccessfully, to hand out fliers. Both of the girls were oblivious to the brunette staring at them. All Beca could do was sit there and fidget nervously.

Since Beca had divorced parents, she would constantly travel and do to that fact, she had seen many sites in this world. She had seen some of the most beautiful things this world had to offer. All of those looked like dirt, the closer she got to the redhead. Nothing in this world was comparing to the redhead and she hadn't even talked to her yet.

Beca then mentally slapped herself, and turned away pretending to look around at all the other booths. She knew she had to play this cool and very standoffish.

"Oh what about her?" Beca hears a soft voice from their general location.

"I don't know. She looks a little too alternative for us," another voice says. She's hoping that is the blonde being a dirtball to her appearance.

"Beca walked closer and made eye contact when one of the voices finally started talking to her," Hi, any interest in joining our a capella group?" The redhead reached out to hand her one of the looked at the flier, scattered with various pictures of girls singing. Then she did the usual Beca thing and spoke with sarcasm, "Oh, right this is, like, a thing now." She laughed, looking up at the two girls."

The over the top perky redhead smiled, a perfect white smile Beca noted, at her, "Totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths." The redhead winks at her and just keeps looking at Beca like she could make all of her dreams come true.

"Yikes."

The redhead then proceeded on letting her know all the groups on the campus that Beca literally did not care about at all. She was hopefully going to be leaving this place soon. But as she looked at the redhead when she thought that, her heart dropped. This girl was still staring at her like Beca was everything good in this world. When the redhead 'hmphed' at the group of boys singing and dancing across the quad, Beca wanted to go punch those guys for some odd reason. The thought of these boys being rude to the redhead did not settle well with Beca.

"Are you interested?" The redhead looked at her with, what was presumably, her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds pretty lame to me." Beca just laughed it off.

"Aca-scuse me bitch." The blonde immediately snapped into the conversation, shooting daggers at Beca. The perky redhead just forced a giggle towards her friend and jumped in between the two girls like she did not want violence to erupt between them. "We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships."

"On purpose?" and when the redhead shoots her a frown, Beca wants to kick herself in the shin. That is just who she is though. She puts up walls and does not let anyone care or get close. She knew that if she got close to any of these girls then bad things would happen.

"Aca-bitch." The blonde practically growled at her

The redhead jumped in between the two again. That was the exact moment in time when the world stopped spinning for Beca. Blue eyes met dark ones. Beca's jaw tightens, trying to hold herself together, but then the redhead bats her eyes and everything within Beca just falls apart. Her spine is like a spring stretching out and it's all because of this girl making eye contact with her. No amount of words could ever string together to explain this redhead's beauty.

"Help us make our dreams become reality?" The redhead hoarsely whispers. Her voice is raw and sweet. Sweet like honey. Beca likes honey. That exact thought makes the alarms ring out throughout Beca's head and she shakes her head.

"Sorry I don't even sing. It was really nice to meet you guys." Beca's walls are already being rebuilt and she scolds herself for her moment of weakness. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the redhead's head droop. She also saw that little sneaky blonde smile. Whatever, she didn't need that drama in her life. Especially since one person in her life already disliked her enough for one lifetime.

However, Beca did not make it very far when she felt a small hand softly grip her wrist. She was slowly turned and met with red and blue. The redhead was smiling again but there was a hint of sadness still evident.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, I'm a senior here at Barden University. You must be a freshmen because I definitely would have remembered a face as beautiful as yours. In fact I don't get what Aubrey is saying about you being scary." Chloe then tried growling and moving her hands like claws trying to act out the word scary. This dork was trying to get Beca into serious trouble with herself, wasn't she? "Anyway welcome to Barden! Sorry for pushing all that aca-stuff on you, we just really need some lady power." Her red hair was beginning to shine in the sunlight and Beca just looked on.

In fact the longer she looked, the hotter it was getting outside, and the more damp Beca's palms were getting."I'm Beca, nice to meet you, weirdo." Beca winked and when she noticed Aubrey shooting her death looks over Chloe's shoulder, she knew that was her cue to leave. ""Hope you have success with that aca-stuff."

Before Beca knew what was happening she was engulfed in a warm embrace and had red hair tickling her nose. Hot breath wafted down her shirt as Chloe spoke, "See you round, Becs." Chloe gripped you as hard as she could for such a tiny person and she wasn't sure if Chloe would ever remove her head from her neck.

As Beca walked away she did not want to think about how right that felt and how natural it was. Beca was not a touchy feely person, hell she wasn't even a feely person let alone touchy. Being in Chloe's arms had never felt so right. Like all the planets had aligned and now Beca knew every answer to Earth's mysteries. This was it. She was totally screwed. Especially when she heard a soft giggle come from behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

After the events at the activities fair, Beca's life had went back to normal. Her not showing up to classes, her staying in bed making mixes, her bundling up with a mountain of blankets and munching on snacks. She had only gotten up to answer her phone when the station had called to tell her that she had gotten into the internship program. She would have to start that next week so until then it was totally okay to just chill in her blanket cave.

She threw her phone on her desk and turned around, stubbing her toe on the edge of the dorm bed, cursing under her breath and hobbling to the side of the bed. When she reached the side, she got up on the tips of her toes and dove back into the blankets, sighing happily as the warmth surrounded her body completely.

This whole college thing was way too easy. Yeah her dad may have forced her to come to the school but he couldn't actually force her to go to class. Unless he rented a forklift and lifted her out of this joint. Beca scoffed, picturing her dad trying to forklift her out of her bed. She then proceeded to giggling and then stuff a cheeto into her mouth.

She now had a job that could occupy her time until she could finally leave this god forsaken place and go to LA. However, there was one thing that kept itching at the back of Beca's head. Red hair and sea blue eyes that Beca wanted to just drown in. Chloe had been on the edge of her thoughts for the past month and Beca had yet to see her again. It's a small campus so Beca thought that they would have ran into each other by now, right? Wrong.

Beca had not seen the annoyingly perky redhead nor the annoying blonde. Maybe it is because she had said no to the stupid acapella group. _Good going miss anti-social._ Beca forcefully threw her head back into her numerous amount of pillows and just looked at the ceiling.

 _You're never gonna see her again, idiot._

* * *

Beca had shown up to her internship at the station and had messed up in the first five minutes. Luke, the station manager, still thought her name was Becky. The boy from the car who had been playing the air guitar had supposedly signed up for the internship too so that meant that she would have to deal with his all American boy charm for a while. Beca could definitely tell that he had been flirting with her the whole time and yeah it was kind of cute but she was not here to make friends or lovers. A flash of red popped into her head and she had to hit her temple to push the thoughts away. She could not have the redhead either.

Beca was not here to get close to anyone no matter what. Hell, she did not want to get close to anyone ever because they always end up leaving and destroying the tiny bits of soul she has left. She did not want to be completely soul less because that would mean she could not create music and that is just tragic.

As she was walking home from the station and trying to give herself a small pep talk about being a cold-hearted bitch, she ran straight into a tall blonde.

"Aca-scuse me!" The feminine voice screeched out.

Oh shit. Beca knew this judgmental voice and it sent shivers running down her spine.

The two sets of eyes met and both jumped back as far as possible. The blonde's curled hair had tangled into her raincoat as a result of the impact. The blonde tried fixing her hair while trying to keep an eye on Beca. Beca just awkwardly stood there waiting for the blonde to say something or just continue walking like she thought she would.

Aubrey just stood there eyeing Beca, causing the tension to immensely rise between the two. Beca was surprised the cops hadn't been called yet for public disturbance.

"Alt girl."

"Aca-Bitch."

Aubrey tried to hold a smirk back at Beca's retort. Aubrey smoother her hands over her raincoat, brushing away imaginary dust and dirt. Her eyes scanned the vicinity before falling back on Beca.

"Haven't seen you around. Auditions are coming up. Not like I want you there or anything. Just stating a fact."

"I've been busy, ya know. The fascinating life of a Barden Freshmen. Wasn't even considering your stupid offer about acapella. Totally not my thing."

The blonde drew her lips back in thought. Her eyes looked around again acting as if she was too good to even be standing near the brunette. This is the exact reason why she does not get close to people or even talk to them. That thought snapped Beca into reality. Why was she just sitting here taking Aubreys crap. It's not like she has to sit here and listen to her annoying voice tell her that she does not even want her at the stupid auditions.

"Okay well this has been fun but I'm gonna go be anywhere but here," she said.

Beca spun on her heels, hands clutching her backpack straps as tight as possible to the point of her knuckles turning white. She hates popular annoying girls and their stupid communication skills.

"I was just wondering because Chloe keeps asking about you, Alt Girl!" Aubrey's voice trailed from behind Beca.

She ignored the fact that her heart started doing some dubstep shit upon receival of that certain info and tried to practically run to the dorms as fast as her tiny little wiener dog legs would allow. _Why would Chloe be asking about her? Just another freshmen?_ Chloe probably had met a million freshmen in her life, why was Beca any different.

No, no, no.

Beca could not afford to think this way. She can not be different. She can not be anyone's friend. She is just supposed to come, do here time, then get out forever and put this stupid town behind her.

God, why was Beca even thinking about this. Chloe probably thought Beca was annoying and was wanting to tell her to stay away forever and that she actually did not want her to join their acapella group. Chloe probably had not even thought about the brunette once since the activities fair and Aubrey had just made that up to mess with her. Yeah, that had to be it.

Beca tried to catch her breath as she slammed the door, leaning her forehead against the door, finally safe behind her dorm door. Her only safe place in this whole University.

"Oh no the white girls back."

Ok, yep time for a shower. Her other safe place.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for all of the support and everything it means a lot!**

 **Sorry that this update took so long.. Stupid Finals!**

 **Hopefully the next update will be soon! Hope you guys like this one**


	4. Chapter 4

Beca had previously been working on a mix that had contained TItanium by David Guetta in it and since he was an absolute god at making music it had gotten stuck in her head. As a result, she was softly singing Titanium to herself as she pushed the door to the showers open. She had gathered all her bathroom essentials and slipped out of the dorm room before Kimmy Jin could say any more degrading things about her. Beca just needed some time to think and go to a place just for her.

The showers.

They were perfect. She could let the nice and warm water cascade over her without having to worry about anything going on in her life right

now. Like Aubrey being a bitch and not wanting her to join their stupid acapella group, or her dad for just being an ass, or Jesse and his stupid cheesy smile, or the fact that she had been thinking about a girl who had probably not even thought about her once. Why did she even want to be friends with this redhead?

Shaking all the worries and thoughts away for now she continued to sing to herself as she made her way to her shower stall.

She spotted two sets of feet scuffle in the first stall and rolled her eyes. Two people going at it in the stalls. Real classy. Beca could tell that she had startled the couple but she did not care whatsoever.

She set her shower bag on the rail, wrapped her towel around the rail, and then proceeded to disrobe.

 _You shoot me down but I get up_

 _Bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away Fire away_

Her voice cascades out just like the hot water. This is exactly what Beca had needed. A nice hot shower and some nice music. However, Beca does not notice that her shower curtain was being pulled back. She only gets out one more line of the song before someone shouts behind her.

"You can sing!"

Ever since Beca was little she hated scary movies. All kinds, no matter what they were. Even if they had a little bit of horror in them she would not watch them. When she was young her dad had forced her to watch one with him and it had contained the classic masked guy behind the shower curtain. Ever since then she could not handle things jumping out at her. Even if the thing jumping out at her was an incredibly attractive redhead. An incredibly attractive naked redhead.

Beca spun around so fast she almost slipped on all the water. Beca forced her eyes up and away from any private area on Chloe's body. Her arms snapped up to cover her chest as her eyes met Chloes. As Beca's back hit the wall, she finally got control over her mouth and thankfully said something normal for the situation she was in.

"Dude!"

Yep, that was all she could muster up. Since her mouth couldn't say anything more she whipped the curtain closed, just to have it ripped open again by Chloe. Her eyes were determined and she just kept them trained on Beca's.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe reached around Beca to turn off the now intensely hot water. Good thing too, it was getting pretty hot in this tiny shower stall with this girl. Why would anyone think this is ok? Especially when they barely know each other.

"My what? Oh my god."

"You have to audition for the Bella's" Chloe said determinedly.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca averted her eyes up to the corner of the stall.

"Just consider it. One time we sang backup for Prince." Chloe smiled with her perfectly white teeth. Happiness and warmth was just radiating off of her.

Beca used the arm not holding the loofah to draw the curtain to her body. Chloe may have been ok with being completely naked but Beca can't have a normal conversation with clothes let alone being naked.

"His butt is so tiny I could hold it with like one hand." As Chloe then tried to demonstrate while smiling like a crazy lady her hand hit Beca's shampoo bottle, sending it crashing to the ground. Beca would have to bend down in front of a very naked Chloe to retrieve it. So she did what any sane person would do. She gave it no thought and just bent down to grab it. Chloe let out a surprised giggle and Beca kept her eyes trained on the bottle and not Chloe's private parts.

Beca came back up and this time forced herself against the wall, "Seriously, I am nude." Beca briefly looked back at the redhead who was still looking at Beca like she was the best thing ever.

"You were singing Titanium right?"

That caught Beca's attention.

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam," she pauses, "My lady jam." Beca did not think that Chloe could be anymore of a dork but she had been proven wrong. Chloe had broken into her shower and continued to tell Beca what songs get her off. This college is so weird.

"That's nice." Pushing the pictures that were forming in her head away, she was hoping this conversation would end soon. But the perky redhead just pushed on.

"It is. The song really builds," she pauses to wink and Beca sort of dies a little inside. So she plays it off.

"Gross."

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude no get out!"

"Not for that reason." Chloe just shakes her head at Beca, "I'm not leaving here until you sing."

Beca swears that Chloe is actually four years old especially when she huffs after a long stare down. She is cute as she pretends like she can stand there all day even if Beca were to leave. Her ocean blue eyes wander around as she bounces from foot to foot. Beca realizes that she can only end this conversation if she sings. So she unwillingly turns around, but keeps her arms covering her chest, eyes anywhere but on Chloe and starts singing.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

She gets only one line out before Chloe's soft voice joins in.

 _Fire away fire away_

Their eyes meet and the universe stops spinning.

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

The world has completely stopped all around them. Beca's blurry life snapped into focus.

 _Fire away fire away_

The can only look into each other's eyes and nothing else matters.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

Beca has finally found meaning to her life and it's the perky redhead standing naked right in front of her dueting with her.

 _I am Titanium_

Beca has never let anyone in ever, but in these few seconds all her walls were crumbled on the ground and the redhead was banging on the front door.

As their voices drifted off and the moment was so intense, Chloe just grinned at her like a maniac and she looked like she was seconds away from jumping up and down squealing like a little girl. Beca could not help but smile at the girls cute antics and for a second forgot where they were and their current state of undress. Beca caught a glimpse of the land down under and snapped her eyes back up to the ceiling, blushing furiously.

Chloe seemed to understand what just happened and she looked down at herself. " Oh yeah I'm pretty confident about all this." She motions around her body, smirking.

Beca looks at her again, "You should be."

Chloe grins and hands her the towel but then continues to just stand there not getting the hint that Beca still needed to shower and that their moment was done. Beca tries to show that she needs to shower again but it comes out in a barely there whisper. As Chloe just stands there grinning at her a man pops his head around the corner, equally naked.

"You have a lovely voice." Chloe eagerly nods looking between the two.

"Thanks." Beca looks around awkwardly. Especially when they all just stand there for a second. Chloe catches the drift and pulls the boy

away, leaving Beca alone to finally shower.

"See you at auditions!" Chloe shouts from a couple stalls down.

Beca just shakes her head at the girls actions and turns her water back on. Who was this girl? She was crazy but cute. She had a way of forcing her way into things and that might just be what Beca needs in her life. Because even though Beca tries her hardest to keep everyone out it does sometimes get really lonely and she sometimes needs a friend.

She faintly recalls the door closing but she just closes her eyes and lets the hot water flow over her like a warm blanket.

"So I'm sorry about Tom coming in and ruining our talk." Chloe's voice speaks out from behind Beca's shower curtain. Beca turns around and can see a faint outline of Chloe's body through the plastic.

"Dude, I'm still trying to shower."

"I'm not actually in there with you, silly. This is totally normal!" Chloe's happy voice cascades through her ears like warm honey. Beca just shakes her head and smiles, scuffling her toes against the tiles.

"You don't really understand boundaries, do you?"

"No, I totally do! I just like getting to know people and know everything about them. Even though you have a scary ear spike and loads of eyeliner on you're not fooling me. You're secretly a good person. A person who tries to push everyone away but in reality needs a friend. Needs someone who will always be there with them." Chloe's voice softens as Beca swallows the lump in her throat that had formed.

"Or maybe I am just a bad person? Ever thought about that?"

"No way. You wouldn't have dueted with me if you were really a bad person. One day I'm gonna show you that you are worth saving Beca. But it all has to start with you, sweetie. Come to auditions." Beca saw Chloe trace the plastic as if she was trying to touch Beca and then her shadow disappeared. Seconds later, the door closed.

Beca let out a huge breath of air and slumped against the tile wall. Now she had to decide if she wanted to change her life and see what the perky redhead had in store or to keep being the lonely badass DJ.

Decisions, decisions.


	5. Chapter 5

The day Beca had been dreading had finally arrived. It was audition day for all the acapella groups and Beca still had yet to make up her mind. Her dad had came into her room and gave her this long speech about her putting herself out there and maybe joining one group on campus. She could make her dad happy or she could be her usual rebellious self and not go.

Or she could go check it out for maybe like one second. She could hide in the shadows and see all the stupid stuff and like totally not join. Yeah, she could totally be down for that. With her mind made up, she hopped out of bed and grabbed her stuff, heading for the door. The auditions were at the theater all the way across campus, so she would be a little late but oh well she wasn't missing out on much.

She kept her eyes cast down the entire journey across campus because she did not want people to know where she was going. So what if she didn't have any friends here she still didn't want people to see her at an acapella audition. There were a lot of people walking outside and no one had yet to spot her. As the building came into view she could hear a low hum as if people were singing inside the building. The auditions must have already started.

When the door opened she heard a woman singing Kelly Clarkson's, _Since You Been Gone._ The girl on stage was a heavier set black woman with red hair, and a totally amazing voice. Like she was really good and she was for sure going to get into one of the groups. Beca saw all the groups sitting in the seats and faintly recalled what some of them were called from when Aubrey and Chloe had told her about them. Beca instantly spotted the redhead sitting alongside the blonde, both were observing the singing girl.

Beca saw stairs leading backstage to the left and quietly slipped over to them. There was a group of people huddled on the right side of the backstage but no one had noticed her except for one person.

"Shawty!" Fat Amy yelled, dashing over to Beca. Well it was more a fast walk but Beca could tell what she was trying to do.

"Hey dude." They awkwardly embraced one another before pulling away to look at each other. A tall beautiful brunette walked up to the two.

"That girl is good! Even the blonde Bella was impressed. The blonde is kinda hot. Well actually both of them are hot." The dark haired girl ran her hands down her body, smirking. Beca's eyes comically widened. Who was this girl. _This freaking campus, I swear._ Beca thought to herself while looking between the two girls standing in front of her.

"Woah there Stacie, calm down the land down under. Get that kangaroo under control, legs." Amy's face contorted in uncomfortableness. The two then giggled at one another like they were life long buddies.

"Ok yeah I should not have came, this place is way too weird even for me." Beca went to turn around but Fat Amy caught her wrist before she could turn all the way around.

"No way, Beca. You are going to audition just like our sexy asses." Amy said and Stacie nodded in approval.

Beca noticed Jesse out there singing too and it registered to her that they had all sang the same song. Of course there had to be a certain song. Beca was definitely not ready at all. Beca pointed to Jesse.

"I can't go out there I didn't know we had to sing a certain song."

"No worries, I'm sure they will let you sing whatever." Stacie smiled at her. A guy came to tell her that she was up next and quickly departed, leaving Beca and Fat Amy.

"Long tall and delicious is right, shawty. I'm the best mathematic in Tasmania and I am 99% sure that they will let you do whatever song." Fat Amy then tried to chest bump her before walking off because she was the next to go on stage.

Beca ran a hand through her hair and looked out into the crowd, releasing a huge breath. She could totally do this. She was Beca effin Mitchell. For her fourth grade talent show she had done a song with a cup and it had won her first place. Maybe it could get her into this stupid acapella group. Yeah, she could totally do this. She tried telling that to her rising anxiety. Her palms began sweating and her legs were twitching but overall she thought she was holding it together quite well. She heard the scrawny guy say that was it for the auditions this year and he wasn't really impressed.

Before the groups could gather all of her stuff she slowly stepped onto the stage and Chloe caught her eye. The smile she received from Chloe made this whole thing worth it. Chloe smiled and motioned for her to come further onto the stage. Of course Beca was making this as awkward as possible especially since her arms were pressed tightly against her sides and she was walking like she had something up her butt.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"That's ok sing whatever." Chloe was still beaming at her like she just told her unicorns were real and Beca had just bought one for her.

Beca spotted a yellow cup sitting on the table in front of Aubrey and Chloe and went to grab it. "May I?" Chloe nodded while Aubrey shot her a questioning glare. Aubrey was watching every tiny movement Beca made, just sitting there judging her probably. Chloe was watching her too but she was smiling and happy. Beca sat down cross-legged putting the cup slightly in front of her. This was it. This is the moment she would put herself out there. _This is for you, dad. Time to put myself out there and make friends._ She began clapping and hitting the cup using it as a drum.

The entire time she was singing she kept looking down at the two girls in front of her. Both girls were really into it. Aubrey was genuinely surprised and Chloe's eyes were shining at her. There was a certain twinkle in Chloe's eyes. She had this look that made Beca almost feel worth it. As she sang out the final line and put the cup down for the last time her eyes met both of theirs.

Chloe grinned like a dork and Beca could almost swear she saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Chloe shrugged her shoulders up in glee and looked over at her best friend. Aubrey was regarding her with a confused look. Her lips twitched to the side and Beca could tell she was chewing on the inside of her bottom lip. Beca heard Jesse whisper 'wow' off to her right but she could care less. Aubrey slowly but silently got up from her seat, still staring at Beca.

"Good job." She whispers before turning to walk away. By the time Aubrey gets to the door almost everyone had followed suit, leaving Chloe still at the table and Beca still sitting on stage.

Chloe's eyes met Beca's. Chloe brushed some of her curly hair back and leaned further into her chair, craning her neck to look at Beca. "You did it Becs you left Aubrey Posen almost speechless. She even said good job, that really is a compliment. See I knew you had it in you!" She clapped her hands like a five year old.

"Shut up, dork." Beca threw the cup at Chloe, giggling as Chloe caught it and wiggled it at her.

"We're gonna remember this day for the rest of our lives. And remember this cup too!" Chloe thrust the cup into the air while standing up and stretching, meowing like a baby kitten.

"When I come to steal you in the middle of the night for initiation please don't hit me in my face. I'm too pretty to have bruises. Oh and after hood night, we're hanging out!" Chloe called out while walking towards the door.

"I can hit you all I want regardless of how pretty you are." Beca stands up.

Chloe stops to lean against the door. "Thanks for admitting I'm pretty." She winks and then continues to leave, the door slamming shut behind her. But then a millisecond later Chloe pops her head back in, "See you round, Becs."

* * *

 **I wanna thank all of you awesome nerds that support this story! You guys are the real MVP's!**

 **Thank you for all the readers, favorites, followers, and reviewers. You guys are so great and I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. I know I am closely following the movie but that was what I wanted to do. I wanted to show some off-screen development of our fave couple and the vents leading up to their friendship and closeness.**

 **If you guys want to add anything or to see a certain thing just let me know and I'll be happy to add it!**

 **Love you all and enjoy**


End file.
